swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Doyle
Thomas "Tommy" Doyle is a Lieutenant in the New York City Police Department. He previously worked as a Detective for the Haddonfield Police Department alongside Michael Myers. Early Life Tommy Doyle was born in 1970 at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital to Mr. and Mrs. Doyle. He was very inquisitive and a big fan of horror comics. Tommy was also quite a superstitious child and had a tendency to believe the stories other children told him about monsters. On Halloween 1978, Tommy met his babysitter Laurie Strode on his way to school and asked her what she was doing going to school that way. When she told him that she was heading towards the Myers house to drop a key for her father, he told her that it was a "spook house" and that his classmate Lonnie Elamb told him that horrible things had happened there, but Laurie dismissed his warnings. After school, Tommy was bullied by Lonnie and Keith and Richie Castle who told him that the boogeyman was going to get him. Unknown to the kids, Myers who was possessed by the Curse of Thorn was watching this, and followed Tommy as he walked home. That night, Tomy, Laurie, and Lindsey Wallace were attacked by Myers and saved by the arrival of Sam Loomis. Tommy went on to live a normal life although the scars from that night still haunted him and eventually led to a disturbed obsession with finding out what he could about the curse that had been placed on Michael. Confronting Evil In 1995, Tommy was watching the Myers House from across the street. On October 30, 1995, Tommy was listening to a radio broadcast about Michael when Michael's niece Jamie came on the air pleading for help from Loomis. The next day, Tommy followed the clues left by Jamie's call to the Haddonfield Bus Station where he found Jamie's baby who Tommy would name Stephen in a cabinet. After informing Loomis of the baby, Tommy left to warn the Strodes who were now living in the Myers House after being unable to sell it. Tommy was able to reach his future step-son Danny Strode and future wife Kara, but was unable to save the rest of Kara's family from being killed by the possessed Myers. While Tommy went to get Loomis, his landlady Mrs. Blankenship contacted Dr. Terence Wynn to tell him that the baby and Danny were at her rooming house. By the time Tommy returned with Loomis, Wynn and the Cult of Thorn had arrived, drugged Tommy and Loomis, and taken everyone else. Both men awakened to find the others gone and Loomis knew they had been taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Once they got in, Loomis told Tommy to wait in the hallway while he took care of things relating to Wynn. Tommy did as told until he heard a woman screaming, and followed the sound. He found a mental patient telling him that Michael was back and that he was very angry. Tommy then noticed that she had been stabbed. Hearing Tommy, Kara let him know the room she was locked in. Using a fire extinguisher, he tried to break the lock even as he noticed Michael was near. Once Kara was freed, the two ran away to try and find Danny and Steven. They discovered the children with Smith Grove doctors, whom Michael then killed. Amid the chaos, Tommy and Kara escaped with the children. The only exit was a locked gate so they escaped from Michael into another room and locked the door, which Michael proceeded to destroy. With the group hiding in different locations, Tommy came up with a plan to trick Michael. He made him believe he was getting the baby - until the real Steven cried. As Michael grabbed him, Tommy injected him with tranquilizers and chemicals before being thrown to the side. Tommy then saved Danny and Steven by attacking Michael with a lead pipe. He beat him continuously until he believed him dead, then joined the others. They all got into Tommy's car and offered Dr. Loomis the chance to go with them, but he answered that he had some unfinished business and went back inside. Tommy, Kara, Danny and Steven meanwhile drove off. A New Friend and Career Towards the end of 1998, Michael returned to Haddonfield after Andros Khayman shattered the energy tube of the wizard Zordon which had not only purified human members of the United Alliance of Evil, but had also removed any evil energies from Michael. Upon meeting with Michael, Tommy performed a ritual that countered the curse as a precaution. Michael expressed his concerns to Tommy that Wynn would not be happy with what had happened to him even though it was due to the actions of a third party. Eventually, the two became friends and agreed never to tell Stephen about his origins. In 2000, Michael and Tommy were hired as Detectives by Sheriff Daniel Sanders after they had followed the clues which led to the arrest of serial rapist Freddie Harris which Sanders' men were eager to blame on Michael despite Tommy providing an alibi for Michel and a victim stating that "The Shape" who raped her was black. The two quickly set to work closing a number of open cases. In 2001, Sanders was replaced by Peter Hill who noted that the town's crime rate had dropped since Michael and Tommy were hired. Like everyone else, Tommy was shocked by the September 11th Attacks and wondered how it could have happened. In 2002, Tommy was named as the Godfather to Michael's son Josh. Wynn Returns In 2008, Wynn now in league with the Sith Lord Darth Sidious made an attempt to inflict the Curse of Thorn on Josh who was approaching the same age that Michael was when Wynn had the curse placed on him. Tommy shared his research on the curse with Jedi Master Kyp Durron who had arrived from Texas sensing a great disturbance in The Force and Sam Loomis' son Ben who brought along his father's research on the curse which included a mention of Sidious. Following a series of kidnappings and other distractions carried out by Wynn, Freddie Harris, the Cult of Thorn, and B1 Battle Droids, Tommy joined Michael, Kyp, Ben, and Sheriff Hill in a raid on Smith's Grove where they along with an army of Jedi summoned by Kyp confronted both Wynn and Sidious. During the melee that ensued, Josh stabbed Wynn to death while Tommy and Kelsey Myers searched for the droid control room. After this, Tommy was informed by Kyp as to the full extent of what went into freeing Michael from the curse and that Michael and Josh were capable of using The Force. The two would resume their work while being joined by a new detective in the form of Alex Martinson who had resigned from the Illinois State Police following the discovery that his partner had been involved with Australian serial killer Nicole Wallace. Tommy would also work a case with a team from NCIS led by Hill's former supervisor Leroy Jethro Gibbs. During this case, Tommy would work alongside NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo who people thought was very similar to Tommy in nature. New York In 2011, Tommy and his family would join the Myers in moving to New York City where Tommy was hired by the NYPD as the new head of the 27th Precinct detective squad and given the rank of Lieutenant. Here he supervised the work of Detectives Cyrus Lupo, Kevin Bernard, Nick Franklin, and eventually Jamal Wilkins. Nick later made Tommy aware of the long-term problems Bryan Khayman had with pawnbroker Jack Pierson and thug for hire Roy McDuggan along with their lawyer Jerry Kleinert who frequently managed to get the two out of serious prison time. Category:Haddonfield Category:Halloween Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Myers Family